


Taming the Old Dog

by DrByron



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Mark, Coming Out, Drunk Sex, Gay Franco, Heteroflexible Simon, M/M, Main Ship: Mark/Franco, Pansexual Spud, Premature Ejaculation, Recreational Drug Use, Scottish Character, Scottish Dialect, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrByron/pseuds/DrByron
Summary: It's the year 2016, Edinburgh, Scotland. Some months ago, Mark Renton had returned to his home town after having disappeared for 20 years. He was almost murdered for revenge by his old friend Francis Begbie, but decided to still help him get out of jail to make amends and patch up their friendship.Now the old gang is back together, Mark, Franco, Simon and Spud. They're spending a night drinking ale, catching up, and revealing some new sides to each other. Some things never change, but others do. They find that this might create drastic ripple effects for a group with such a tightly knit social structure... some of which may end up being very sexy.[This work is partly written in Scottish dialect, trying to recreate the tone of the novels. I tried my best, please forgive me.]
Relationships: Daniel "Spud" Murphy/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson, Francis "Franco" Begbie/Mark "Rent Boy" Renton, Francis "Franco" Begbie/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson, Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the events of the movie "T2", the sequel to "Trainspotting". Watching it is recommended, but not necessary. A lot of important plot elements will be set up in the fanfiction itself, so feel free to give it a try either way. Also, there's a bunch of fucking, so why would you pass that up?

It was strangely familiar, sitting with the lads at the pub. Even though we were all older, being together again made us revert to back in the days, a wee bit. Anyone seeing us gave us a nod to confirm, aye, it’s them Leith boys back in town. Sick Boy, Spud, me and Franco. It’s only been a few weeks since he’s been out of the big hoose, Franco I mean. He’s been fairly tame and comfy like. No sign of murderous intents. Diane the smart lassie got him out with her law degree — she’s always been smarter than all of us combined. Pleaded criminally insane to get him out on parole, and it worked just like that.  
We were boys in middle-aged men’s bodies sitting at the same table they sat at 20 years ago, ordering the same pish of ale. Not the best, but nostalgic. All of us at a loss what to do with our lives, except for maybe Spud, who recently discovered writing those memoir short stories for himself. Good on him.  
  
Simon: Gotta get used to ye not trying tae kill ais. So ye fully harmless now, just because we got you out of jyle?  
Mark: Diane, mostly.  
Simon: Diane, yea. And ah’m supposed to believe that? Like a domesticated pitbull terrier?  
  
I cramped up a wee bit and gave Simon a piercing side glance. It was me who Franco wanted to wipe off the surface of the Earth, just some months ago. The nerve on Simon, to raise that issue now, when we were just enjoying ourselves like nothing was wrong. Like aw that shite hadnae happened between ais. Like I never scammed my friends for sixteen quid to run off to Amsterdam. Like Franco never got into jail on a slightly related note. Like Sick Boy hadn’t lied to both me and Franco 20 years later, when he got out of jail just when I returned to Edinburgh on a self-discovery trip, almost ending in him killing me when we finally did run into each other. Aye, almost like that never happened and we were all good friends again.  
  
Franco: Not trying to kill nobody... naw.  
Simon: Well, ah really gotta get used tae that.  
Franco: Gotta get used tae that too, Sick Boy.  
  
Our uncomfortable silence was only broken by Franco breaking into a big hearty laughter, and we all joined with relief. He punched my shoulder in a gesture that was meant to be playful, but it would leave a dark bruise for sure. Ouch.  
  
Franco: And ah’m no fully recovered, ah’m the same auld same auld, just that I now have a social worker and a therapist. Ah’m no planning tae do anything funny... want to turn my life aroond, I guess.  
  


* * *

After a few drinks and catching up with each other’s middle-aged sorry lives, we drunkenly stumbled down the cold slippery cobblestone roads. And Simon noticed us, Franco and me, being a little too pally. Walking next to each other a little behind the other two, chatting, whispering, getting to know the new us. Which was just the auld us, but with more stories and more mental baggage. Strange thing, that. I still recognise elements from the dyslexic scary boy, held back a few years and therefore twice as scary with his age and size. Who was sat next to me in primary school, because we knew each other from the streets.  
Franco, in the now, raised his arm to throw around my neck, and for a moment it made me a bit nervous. My neck was still bruised and sore from the accident that almost hanged me, when I ran from him. He could snatch my weak body and throw me down and crack my skull on the cobblestone street like nothing. But he didn’t. He just laid his arm around me, all amicable like, and my sudden burst of cold anxiety sweat was making me shiver and feel a little silly.  
  
Franco: Aw, what’s wrong, Mark?  
Mark: Nothing, just a wee cauld...  
Franco: You’re still a thin cunt. No meat on yir bones.  
Mark: Ah’ve been working oot, awright, got a tiny bit of muscle.  
Franco: Aye, yis not the skeleton from wey back when...  
  
Simon: Yir planning some conspiracy back there? Walk with your mates, no whispering...  
Spud: Franco, tell ah’s more about jyle, likesay. How was it?  
Franco: Had a lot of time tae think. 20 fucking years. But as soon as I was outside, I was back on my shite again. This city’s a curse. Especially Leith.  
Simon: Amen.  
Franco: But all that time in the big hoose, and the time I’ve been out again... Helped me realise a few things.  
  
He paused for a moment, trying to find his words. We all waited in anticipation, as Franco’s grand realisations used to be jovial storytime, focused on topics like how fucking annoying somebody was before he gave him a new face on the house. Like, the way he laughed. Or looked at him. Or breathed.  
  
Franco: I want my son, Frank Jr, to grow up better than me. And my dad was shite. Real shite. And I can’t be better than that arsehole now, so I’m giving my son some space until I can.  
  
Simon gave him a disturbed side glance. He was suspicious before, but now he was thinking what we were all thinking: Is this still our Franco? Our psychopathic violence-addict, our rabid dog of a mate? Ah thought the same for the longest time now. Talking to him for all these months while we worked on getting him out again.  
  
Franco: And ah’m finished with my homophobic shite.  
  
Franco mumbled the words like an afterthought, but they were probably even more shocking than what he said before. He once almost cut off my junk for a joke, pinned me to the wall and all, with a knife between my legs. But this wasn’t news to me. We had talked about this, I think I even helped him a bit to get there. Simon, however, just lost his faith in all that was right in the world. I let him explain the situation himself.  
  
Simon: Wait, what? You cannae just claim that! “I’m no homophobic anymeir”?!  
Franco: Turns out my son’s a buftie... homosexual, I mean... Little Frank Jr. is a hotel management college gay, the sorts. He’s a good lad. Real pretty face. Smart cunt with a kind heart. He’ll surpass me in any wey, fir sure. I couldnae hate him, even if ah still was against gays.  
Simon: Wait. Y-your son is gay... and alive?  
Franco: Aye. Took me 20 years in jyle to think it aw over, it’s not like I changed my mind overnight.  
Simon: Thinking... Aye, hands-on thinking, I bet... I see what cured yer homophobia...  
  
I observed Franco’s expression closely, as much as the streetlights allowed. Sick Boy was really tempting fate, that cunt, testing how far he could go before Franco lost his nerves. I wouldnae stop him from punching him in the face, he’s asking for it.  
  
Franco: No really. But I had a cell mate who wis gay for some time, too. Proper regular lad, was in it for some violent self-defence against some homophobic assaulters. That helped a lot, getting to know one like a regular lad.  
Mark: Ye never gave gays a chance to get to knew ye back then, Franco.  
Simon: But then ye got to know them inside oot, eh?  
Franco: I wasnae lookin to hook up in jyle.  
  
I was astonished to see that Franco was still so calm about this. His voice was tense and shifted to a hiss and I could see he was holding back, but he wasn’t raising his voice. Old Franco would’ve given Simon a black eye for these types of jokes, at least. Maybe Frank had become a bit of a mellow drunk, instead of an angry drunk. Or the therapy was working. Maybe he was counting backwards in his mind, doing breathing exercises, he seemed focused...  
  
Franco: Ah was thinking aboot Mark aw the time, would’ve been awkward.  
  
Oh Franco... Franco, why were you giving Simon a set-up like this, you know the bastard.  
  
Franco: To fuck a lad thinking about yir best mate. Naw. I was also sure I was ‘normal’ and just real fucking angry at our little Rent Boy here, for ripping us of. Then I got oot and realized sex with burds wasnae the same anymair.  
  
FRANCO. ARE YOU DOING THIS?  
  
Mark: Well. Spaghetti is also straight until it gets wet.  
Franco: Fucking hell... Rents, shut yir mouth...  
  
Franco punched my arm again, that would be the second bruise, but he gave a good laugh. I’m no even sure if I was expecting he’d react like this! Maybe I was just in it for playing Russian Roullette, reckless and masochistic from the alcohol! I admit, I was feeling really bad about what I did back then now... stealing the money to leave town, leaving my only real friends behind. Which was sad in itself. I know I kinda had to leave to break out of the cycle, but now I’m back with nothing to do with my life, so how much good did it do me in the end? It didn’t feel fair, just retrospectively. Just the money wouldn’t make up for that betrayal, ever. Simon told me so, and Franco thought so. Even if he then tried to genuinely murder me for revenge, just some months ago... yea, fair play to him, honestly. I could risk a few good punches to the face, a good beating, I’d let him. But no, not now it seemed, he was laughing. Like this was not leading us down the road of having THAT conversation. Maybe he just wanted to let it out.  
  
Simon: What is that supposed tae mean? Spaghetti? Sounds like Franco finally confessed his undying homo love fir ye, Rent Boy. How he wants to shag ye all night long. Yir juicy middle-aged twink arse.  
  
Sick Boy ALWAYS enjoyed provoking Begbie to punch his fucking face. I was still not planning on stopping him.  
  
Spud: Wait, so... yir gay now, Franco?  
Franco: Aye, guess so.  
  
Oh well! Look at that! Franco shrugged it off as if this was old news. He said it! He actually said it! Simon just stared at us in disbelief, like he couldn’t believe it, like this was the worst betrayal that we’ve ever done unto him. Aye, his decades of joking were now robbed of the final punchline. Franco had simply admitted it and nobody was making a big fuss about it, so far.  
  
Simon: Ah? THAT SO? And we’re getting that info just now? So yis fellas had sex yet or wha? Mark Renton and Francis Begbie, shagging it up??? Behind ais backs?!!  
  
I sneaked a glance at Franco. Didn’t want this to escalate into something worse than I could handle. With him only recently being more open to it n aw. He was working on his anger issues, got a proper therapist now, paid for by the state as his parole program. And a social worker, some Millenial English bloke called Zachary, who explains TikTok and Instagram to him, the likes. Metrosexual and genderfluid, so, Begbie wis getting exposed to quite some new things, and I didn’t wanna risk setting back his progress of becoming a more open-minded, balanced person.  
  
Franco: Ah don kiss n tell, mate.  
  
Franco’s face wore a dirty smirk. I couldnae believe it. It’s like ah shagged some sense intae him, like this was the only anger issue he’d ever had in his fucking life!!  
  
Spud: Wha? So yis have? THAT’S BIG NEWS, FRANCO! Congratulations?! Ah’m so glad yir pallies again! VERY GOOD pallies!  
Mark: Well, ah guess it’s a bit more than that now...  
Franco: Guess so.  
  
I was soaked in cold sweat, the adrenaline telling me that my instincts were still programmed by the past. But this was ok, this was good. Franco was handling this well. I couldnae believe it. Neither could Simon, obviously. He was frozen and speechless, while Spud exploded into excited babbling.  
  
Spud: Oh, that’s so good!! Ye wir always so close, likesay!! It broke my heart to see yis break apart and now this... oh!!! How is it?  
Mark: Wha, the sex?  
Spud: Well, I meant the being together an aw, but sure, the homo sex.  
Franco: I’m no sure if we’re together, Murphy. I’m just back and Mark is in the middle of his divorce...  
Mark: I’m no fucking anybody else, Franco.  
Franco: Ah, is that enough to be yir burd now?  
Mark: I’m just seyin. And yir no my ‘burd’. Yir my bastart.  
Franco: Aww, ye fucking cunt...  
  
My heart was almost exploding from the stress and adrenaline. My hormones kept telling me this would end in something horrible, but Franco’s words were making me a bit giddy, too. Better keep up, little pacemaker.  
  
Spud: I thought Mark’d be the burd. All pretty, slender and sensitive, ken?  
Mark: That’s the joke with homosexuals, Danny: We’re both the bastart.  
  
Simon was awfully quiet. He was robbed of his biggest victory in life, and he tried to find out how to salvage it. For all our friendship, he had teased Begbie about being gay, and having feelings for me. Behind his back, mostly, but sometimes to his face. He had waited for this big reveal for over 30 years.  
  
Simon: YIR A FUCKING HOMO... I KNEW IT. I knew it since we wir bairns, Franco, ye got that homo anger!!  
Franco: Ah think part of it was ‘not being homo anger’.  
Simon: Ah right, yir all happy now, bein with yir crush, Mark fucking Renton!!  
Franco: Aye. I am.  
  
It started to pour and Simon stopped in his way. Right underneath a streetlight, with no rain guard or anything, just stopping in the middle of the fucking rain. Simon looked proper insane with his broad-legged stance, water running doon his face, over his crazy eyes.  
  
Simon: Sorry that you’re stuck with the second choice, but ah’m no gay.  
Franco: What? I know, Simon...  
Simon: But you can’t control your feelings, I understand that! I’ll try not to tempt you too much, but can’t promise anything... ye just have to desire me from afar.  
Franco: I never said that I desire you.  
Simon: If ye liked being with Mark, yer mind would be blown by me! Mark’s a fucking tool, ye know that. I’m the best catch of the group, so it’s natural.  
Franco: I’m no interested, Simon. Come on, it’s raining.  
Simon: Yir no... no interested. What?  
Mark: He’s no interested.  
  
I couldnae hide a smug grin on my face. That arrogant cunt, suited him right. For once in our life, somebody was into me, but not in the least interested in him. His hierarchical world view couldn’t comprehend that.  
  
Simon: No, you don’t get it, I’m telling ye, you haven’t fucked if you haven’t fucked Simon Williamson.  
Franco: Are you askin me for a shag, you crazy cunt? Like this, drunk, in the middle of the street?  
Simon: I’m offering to open your mind, Begbie. Once. As I’m no a buftie.  
Franco: Why... why am I the only topic now, why not Mark? Ah WAS thinking it way back when, that he looks and moves like a buftie, but... have yis aw thought it?  
  
Ah. I never told him. Better now than never.  
  
Mark: ...yir not the first bloke I shagged, Franco. The others kinda knew.  
Spud: Yea, he was keen on tryin it oot when we wis in our early 20s, went out to gay clubs an aw.  
Simon: It’s auld news, Franco, Mark’s been going both ways forever. Got fucked by some auld Italian stud, if I remember...  
Mark: Stud is the wrong word... bear, maybe. I felt sorry for ‘um, some sad sack who was our age now... got my experience in though, liked it enough to figure I wis bisexual. Got what I wanted.  
Franco: Ah... ah thought... with ays being best friends an aw, ye wouldae telt me...  
Mark: You were so ragingly homophobic, ye almost killed me for silly jokes or wearing tight outfits.  
Franco: ... Ah was a bit unhinged back then... That’s fair.  
  
The therapy was doing wonders for Franco. It was uncanny.  
  
Simon: Okay, announcement! I’ll forget all about the shite you pulled of, if yir comin wi me now, Franco.  
Franco: ...if ye keep on insisting oan this Sick Boy, I’ll rip yir fucking throat out... Ye think this is funny, Simon?  
  
His calm tone made the Begbie-typical threat even more unnerving than his usual loud outbursts.  
  
Simon: Naw, I’m serious!  
Franco: Ye don’t even find me attractive, do ye?  
Simon: Course no... I’m no gay.  
Spud: What would yir type be? Mark?  
Simon: NO, my type would be ME.  
Mark: Of course... or Sean Connery, I bet.  
Simon: I mean, naturally! The only real James Bond, how can you not? Elegant, smart, great fucking personality. Not a thug like that Craig fella. Ruined the fucking series. Made Bond rough around the edges, as if that was needed to get audiences into the theatres. The old movies were much better, and real fans would agree. Not those fake fans that watch the films for Mads Mikkelsen or Javier Bardem, because they’re hot among the womenfolk now. I hope the next Bond will be Tom Hiddleston, bring back some proper style...  
Franco: Yir still so easily distracted by movies, Sick Boy... I see that didnae change.  
Simon: Well SORRY Franco, but James Bond matters more than yir sexual awakening!  
  


* * *

We walked all the way to the ‘sauna’ (read: brothel) Simon, Spud and I had tried to get off the ground. With the money goan, and the trail of destruction Begbie had left when he had rabidly pursued me through the whole thing these months ago, it was stalled in construction. I was just waiting for Simon to come around the corner with the next scheme to wrap it up, or maybe something else entirely. For now, it felt like a club house. Maybe it could be a nightclub, or event venue? For international DJs, the likes?  
  
We were sprawled on the dusty floor, staring into the room. We were soaked from head to toe, so we got rid of the clothes and sat around in our undies. Handed around a bottle of whiskey to keep us warm, on the house. Ha, indirect kises all around, like we used to, like good fucking mates... just with a few more wrinkles. Simon handed me the bottle and gave me a little extra. Handed me a yellow pill with a smiley face on it. The nostalgic, manically depressed cunt was at it again. Ah, why no, a wee bit of MDMA, bringing back the memories of 1990s Rave parties... He had his on his tongue and cheekily showed it to me when Franco was distracted for a moment, and washed it down with the whiskey. I did the same. Spud declined, didn’t want to get back on another drug for now, just go a bit easy. Fair. And that little interaction got Franco aware of what we were doing. Simon shily showed the pill to Franco and he — to our collective shock — picked it up.  
  
Simon: It’s not much worse than the coke and ye seemed to like that...  
Franco: Molly?  
Simon: Just a small dose.  
Franco: Eh.  
  
Franco shrugged and swallowed it dry. I’ve never seem him do drugs besides alcohol and cigarettes, but I guess I didn’t know everything about his time in jail yet and the night was special n aw. Maybe he was more relaxed about a lot of things now, hopefully not too much. Wouldn’t want to get to know a drug-addict Franco.  
Simon continued with his meaningless banter about actors and movies, while we were waiting for the ecstasy to kick in. But he was looking at Begbie all that time, real focused on him, staring. Clearly, he was thinking he’d get ideas and jump him, seeing him wearing almost nothing. Just because he’s a homo now. Why is everyone ignoring I’m a bisexual? I think Simon’s hot, if he wasn’t such an arrogant prick. I’d fuck him, for fun. For leisure purposes, ken. To tease him, maybe. I got curious. I leaned over to Franco, whispering into his ear. We sat so close our sides were touching comfortably.  
  
Mark: Franco... think aboot it...  
Franco: What?  
Mark: Could be funny... see Simon try imself at gay sex. Think oaf stuffin his face with yir dobber...  
Franco: I’m no...  
Mark: Could be a riot, couldnae it? I wanna see it. If it’s no fun, we jus stoap...  
Franco: Well... if yir awright with it, Rents... but, ye ken that...  
  
Franco was almost a wee bit shy about this, which was so strange compared to the Franco I knew. Guess with his limited experience with fellas, he wasn’t as keen as with burds. Or it was about it being Simon, our mate who’s been teasing him for literal decades. But it’s not like I’ve been shagging fellas left an right either, been married to a burd for over a decade, and before that, heterosexual serial monogamy. One after the other after the other after the other. Only had 3 men in my lifetime — and 2 of them were one-night-stands. Sad, if you ask me! I’m in my mid-40s, bisexual since a teenager, and got that little done. I’d jump at the opportunity to have some more gay sex. I myself was getting all worked up talking about this topic.  
  
Mark: Ah ken what? Come on, Franco.  
Simon: Aye... Come ooon Franco. Chance of a lifetime...  
  
Of course Simon had heard us. He lazily leaned over to Begbie and started needily nudging his face against his cheek like a cat in heat. What the fuck... The drink and the pill made him a stupid brave cunt. Don’t think his face has ever been that close to Begbie’s fists without him trembling in fear and respect.  
  
Spud: Woah, auld Begbie would’ve cut his heid oaf for that...  
Mark: Don’t cut his heid off, Franco, please.  
  
But Begbie lost it and pressed his forehead against Simon’s, to push him back. Angry power play, like. Simon tilted his head to snatch Franco’s lips, just briefly. A little brush of the lips, a little peck. And Franco went rabid. He pushed his head against Simon’s one more time, giving him a headbutt that made Simon blink and almost fall backwards — before he grabbed his head and snogged him back. A little bite, a display of dominance. And then Simon kissed him proper and Franco leaned in. Both seemed proper angry at each other, mad really, but they were making out.  
  
Mark: Wow...!!  
Spud: Holy shite...  
  
Spud and I looked at each other with big open-mouthed grins, even though we were also slightly concerned about what would happen afterwards. Was that a Judas kiss, or was Franco down for it? And when Franco interrupted the kiss and growled at Sick Boy, snarling like a rabid dog, we weren’t much smarter about the outcome.  
  
Franco: If yir shite, ye pay for my fags for 6 months. Ah don’t smoke that much now, but maybe ah’ll smoke more, jist fer ye.  
  
He gave him a slap on the head for good measure. Simon scratched the spot he had hit, the headache twirling in his eyes.  
  
Simon: And the other way roond. If I blow yir mind, you owe me. NO cheating though! Genuine reactions, awright? And ye have to admit ah’m the best at sex, better than Mark.  
Franco: Aye.  
  
Franco looked at me with an amused side glance, and to be honest, it made my heart skip a beat. Made me proud. He was actually dead sure Simon wasnae as good as I was, which meant he liked what ah had to offer. After a lifetime of burds being disappointed with me in comparison to Simon “Big Cock” Williamson, getting this soothing treatment for the soul was fucking therapy.  
  


* * *

  
The good thing about using a brothel as a den of drugged-up sexual exploration between mates was that it had some beds around. Small room, loads of reds, cushy bed n aw. Spud and I had grabbed the blanket to sit on the floor, to spectate. We all had barely entered the room and Simon had pushed Begbie towards the bed, who then grabbed the smart cunt’s nape and smacked him down on the mattress. Bad idea, Sick Boy, don’t manhandle old Beggers... We weren’t wearing much to begin with, so Simon and Franco quickly got rid of their briefs as if they were throwing off their coat to enter the fighting ring. They wrestled a little, but Franco was clearly way too strong for him. Had him pinned down in no time. Spud and I were watching like we were at a live porno. I got pretty much immediately hard when I saw the display. Simon had eye-rollingly submitted to his fate and was first fingered, then entered by Franco. I was feeling a bit woozy with the MDMA, my eyesight going blurry, limbs heavy and soft. But everything felt so nice and warm and welcoming — oh fuck, my cock was aching watching this. Spud was the same next to me, we were practically drooling. At least in the beginning, in anticipation.  
  
Simon: So this is what the burds have to endure when they get fucked by ye, Franco...  
Franco: This is what ye wanted, and ah’m seeing it through now...  
Simon: Yea, no, ah’m not saying we should stop. Just that yir mug... Ah’ll just close my eyes.  
  
Simon was lying on his back like some damsel in distress, or some pillow princess. He stared up at Franco who was giving him a steady treatment of thrusts. Simon gave little gasps, and his cock was bobbing with arousal n aw, but he just let it happen to him. Franco wasn’t trying to be bad or insensitive or nothing, he tried out what angle worked best, went easier when he felt Simon getting uneasy, picked up pace when he relaxed a wee bit. Probably gave him a better, more caring fuck than all the burds Begbie had in the past. Kinda had to teach him a bit. Simon’s eyes were fluttering, and he wis grabbing the sheets — now I knew this wasn’t his first time getting it up the arse. Viktoria told me once, during some afterglow pillow talk, that the one time Simon and her had sex, he had asked her to peg him, with a strap-on an aw. Just the way she then used to do during their little scheme filming important fellas during strap-on sex, to blackmail them for money. Now I believed it, 100% sure on that one. Simon’s face was flushed and his body yielding, but I think he was kinda regretting doing it with Franco. And face-to-face. Eaten up by his arrogance and narcissism, the likes. His loss. More for me I guess, Franco was a surprisingly good lay.  
  
Simon: Hnn, fuck... when do we switch??  
Franco: I didnae sey we’d switch, Simon.  
Simon: Ah come oan!! Ahh...  
Franco: I didnae sey we’d switch. Ah’m no letting ye fuck me, Simon. Sorry.  
Simon: How am I supposed to show you what a good shag I am then?  
Mark: What, I thought your sexual prowess knew no bounds. Why the conditions now? Yir already having sex right now...  
Simon: OK, fine! Ugh, ah’m no gonna cheer ye on tho.  
Franco: Cheer me on? Like I need yir kind words to get me goin?  
  
Franco picked up pace, grabbed Simon’s thighs and pressed them close to his body, folding him like a jacknife. Simon was wheezing, and rendered immobile. That position would throw my back out, I guess Franco was using the opportunity. Simon was now twisting his face away, almost like he was shy about this? How much MDMA was he really doing on a regular basis, he didn’t seem different from his usual self at all, while us others were all woozy and touchy. Spud was rubbing my arm just to get some human touch I guess, and I played with his hands, gave him a smile.  
  
Franco didn’t seem like he was close to coming, and the frustration was visible. We had wondered whether he was gay gay, or just very into me. Not into burds anymore, that’s for sure — fellas at least got his knob up. I needed to do something... neither of them seemed to be enjoying this all too much anymore, so I sat down on the bed next to them. I started jerking Simon off while he was getting railed by Franco.  
  
Simon: What the fuck, what’s this??  
Mark: Remember how Vicky said we should fuck?  
Simon: Now?? Mark, you daft cunt, what are you doing?!  
  
I signalled Franco he should get down for a second, which he did. The confused Simon was easy to navigate by the two of us. In no time, Franco was lying underneath him, inside of him from behind, and I was above him, aligning myself from the front.  
  
Mark: Let’s see if this excites ye more! Let’s get that bored face of of ye, Sick Boy!  
Simon: I’m no a GAY PORNSTAR!! Double penetration, really?!  
Mark: Just the tip, Si, baby...  
Simon: NO, IT WON’T FIT!!  
  
I had a shit-eating grin plastered on my face, this was just too grand. I fingered him a bit, squeezing my digits into his hole next to Franco’s cock. Probably wouldn’t fit in, he was right about that, not with him cramping up like that. But I could tease him. I pushed the tip of my prick against the stretched entrance, while Franco was thrusting into him, slowing down to give me space. Simon seemed to edge towards a state of panic, starting to struggle. Franco was holding him in place.  
  
Simon: NO! I SWEAR, DON’T— DON’T— .... AHHH, fuuuuuck!!  
  
Simon shuddered and shot his load all over my chest, before he went slack and exhausted. I wasn’t even in him AT ALL! Hadn’t even started! Had just prodded him a bit!  
  
Mark: Just a hunch, I think ye have an untapped fetish there, mate. I wasn’t even in ye.  
Simon: Fuck... Well, no need to do it now...!!  
Franco: Naw, no need.  
  
Franco pulled out and shoved Simon oaf of him. He just pushed him aside to be all up in my face, giving me that dangerous smirk. Like he wis throwing auld Simon away like a used condom! Ha! And he was still very hard, as I could see... I took him in my caring hand. Gave him my sweetest smile and a little peck on the lips. Simon complained from somewhere on the floor, but we just ignored him.  
  
Franco was famished and ready to ravage me — I could tell by his wild eyes. I had to let out a little giggle. The way he was eagerly manhandling me to be under him, breathing down my neck, so sexually frustrated by this experience just now, and decades of pining for me... He gripped my wrists and pushed them to the bed. Gripped them hard, posessively. But he gave me a good long snog first, tongue an aw, like a gentleman. It put a big smile on my face.  
  
Mark: Oh, hey...  
Franco: Guess we gotta take care of us ourselves, as always... just ays two watching out for each other...  
Mark: Aye... sounds good, about now. Fuck me, Franco.  
  
He impatiently fingered me open and pushed his cock into me with just barely enough preparation. I flung my arms around him, clawing at his back and shoulders. I urged my body against his in a heated neediness, thrusting against his rhythm, riding him from the bottom. He was searching for the right spot, leaning more and more into me, but I was already melting with pleasure. The MDMA made all my nerves tingle with an intensity like small orgasms all over. It was so hot, I dissolved into heat itself, and Franco was another flame, and we were just one fucking organism... Franco was kissing the sensitive crook of my neck as he hit my prostrate good and steady. I squealed with joy, adoring the closeness. I felt how much he wanted me. His swollen cock was filling me up real good, and his firm embrace made me feel held and secure and protected... but also crushed and destroyed, and I wanted more of that, I wanted him to destroy my fucking arse. He rode me up the wall, and I gained a bit of purchase with one foot against the bed, grinding myself deeper. Ah, fucking magnificent...  
  
Simon: Yir makin a show, ye look like idiots...  
  
Simon wis just standing besides the bed now, and he was looking like an idiot, rather than us with our passionate lovemaking. Or Spud, with his devotional observation and fascination. He at least knew how to not bother others and enjoy the fucking moment.  
  
Mark: Ah Franco, yir so deep...  
Franco: Mark, ow, yir breakin my dobber, such a greedy cunt...  
Mark: Harder, Franco, harder!! More!! Destroy me!!  
Franco: Fuck, Mark...  
Simon: Most fucked up porn ah ever seen, and ah seen a lot. Uncreative, though. No art to this.  
Spud: I think it’s amazing.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Spud showing a hand down his undies, starting to tug at himself. And fair play, that’s a compliment. I’m happy if he gets some fun out of this! Simon was so fucking pissed, his angry face made me giggle stupidly.  
  
Franco: Yir smile is so great, Rent Boy... such a beautiful fucking smile...  
Mark: Oi— Let me ride ye, Franco!  
  
He nodded — he was always so collaborative during sex! We switched around and I sat on top, now bouncing up and down while he was gazing up at me. He looked at me in a way that I just KNOW he had wanted to do ever since we had lived in that tiny apartment together, sharing that single mattress. His eyes were filled with decades of sexual frustration and suppressed love for me. Felt grand to be desired like that, with the force of fucking decades, and by Franco to top it off. Who was NOT thinking of killing me for making him feel those feelings. But who was appreciating me for it.  
  
Franco: Fuck!!  
Mark: Ye, I kno, that’s what I’m doin!  
Franco: Smart cunt!  
  
He laughed and grabbed my hips so hard it’d probably bruise and I lived for that. He pulled me up and down like he was using me like some pocket fanny. Made me feel fucking alive — and ah didn’t mind being the obvious loudest in the room. Franco enjoyed my moaning, so I didn’t hold back in the least...  
  
Mark. Ahhh! So good! Yes! Yesss!  
Franco: Mhh...  
Mark: Remember that a bit of choking is ok, Franco?  
Franco: Don’t need it...  
Mark: Naw, ah’m asking you! Just a wee bit, as a treat...  
Franco: Ah, aye. Just a bit...  
  
He grinned and grabbed my throat with one hand, and I had to cough from the impact. But then he wasn’t really choking me, just squeezing a bit. Still got plenty of air, but my bruises made it feel real. I closed my eyes and impaled myself on him greedily, feeling the orgasm slowly creep up on me... my choked sounds and helpless face must’ve really riled him up, because he gave me a few more hard thrusts from below an then shot his load deep into me, too. Ah didn’t even remember when I came, it was just a fucking orgasmic ride start ta finish. But I saw ma spunk on him, so... He immediately let go of my throat then. I collapsed on top of him, wheezing, fucking damn satisfied.  
  
Mark: Ah... that was... so GOOD...!!  
Franco: Aye... yir really the best shag I ever had, Mark...  
  
I laughed and gave him a few kisses on the cheek. Franco put an arm around my shoulders, so I put a hand on his chest and a leg over his. Comfy, sweaty, sticky entanglement... Simon still stood there, staring at our little lovebird display like a creep from a horror movie.  
  
Simon: Wha...?  
Franco: Ye heard me right, Simon. Sorry, yir not cutting it.  
Mark: Pretty weak performance, if I may say so. Ye wir just lying there, no passion in it, no nothing. Totally distant.  
Franco: Like shagging a corpse.  
Mark. Aye, like shagging a corpse! I thought that too!  
Spud: I kinda agree, Simon, ye wir pretty motionless...  
Franco: Shagging is a sport for two, Simon... guess ye don’t ken that yet. Ye think the ‘burd’ just lies there and takes it and that’s fun?  
Simon: Ah... ah ken EVERYTHING about shagging!!  
  
I noticed that Franco was already getting half-stiff again, so I grabbed him, massaging the little fella. Oh look at that, Franco was turning his back towards me, so I could be the big spoon... and my nimble hands could take care of his arse a little, massaging the cheeks... We hadn’t done this often, but he suddenly grabbed my wrist and moved my hand to his entrance, inviting me to switch it up. I began to finger him, added some spit for lube. I nibbled on his earlobe and nuzzled his nape. Franco was humming, more than ok with this.  
  
Simon: What’s this? Are ye fingering him??  
  
Franco reached for my dick behind him, jerking it rock hard again. Greedily pulled me inside of him as soon as it was decent solid. No hesitation there, oof... I gave a thankful groan as I clung to him, the hot tightness of him being just the right change of pace now. Didn’t have to tell me twice to move. Gave him a good firm first thrust that kicked a wheeze out of him, poor fella wasn’t used to it yet. I teasingly licked along his neck, giggling.  
  
Simon: WHAT?!  
  
Simon didn’t seem to believe what he was seeing and that’s fair. I was hardly believing it myself, but my cock was telling me, oh, this was very real. Tight, hot realness. My whole body was tingling with arousal, and I quickly picked up the pace to make Franco sigh a little. Simon came around us, as if he was trying to understand the situation from all angles. Spud was motivated to get up from his front row seat and also find another spot, too.  
  
Simon: Why are ye letting HIM shag ye but I can’t? Franco Begbie, shagged in the arse?!! Really?  
Spud: Amazing... didnae thought that was possible... like, philosophically...  
Simon: No amazing! Yir just making fun of me?! Why Mark?! The psychopathic cunt wanted ye dead, just some months ago?! Remember that, Mark?? How is this possible?!  
  
We just ignored Simon’s babbling and changed positions, which probably made him even more mad. We were kneeling behind each other, Franco and I, upright and pressed together. My arms were wrapped around him, and I kissed his shoulder while I rocked into him from behind. Franco was swaying with the movement, pushing back. He was clearly enjoying it, even though he isn’t too vocal — little grunts from him were the screaming of others. His body was so hot and soft and hard and inviting and hmm, I just had to touch him...  
  
Mark: I dunno, I think he likes me? Isn’t that right, Franco?  
  
I playfully grinned at Simon, snuggling with Franco’s shoulder, my fingers rubbing over his chest and nipples from behind. I played it up a bit, put a bit of acting in, making nasty faces at Simon. Suddenly, Franco’s arm snapped back and he grabbed my neck.  
  
Fuck.  
  
He could snap my neck for going ONE step too far. He could rip out my spine. No... No... fuck... not now, please...  
  
Franco: Focus on me, ye smart cunt...  
  
ALMOST HAD ANOTHER HEART ATTACK THERE. No, it was all good, he kept on grinding against me, greedily, demanding attention... Franco’s passionate character is really nothing to be screwed with. With how aggressively he was pushing back against me, grunting, holding my neck somehow (wasn’t that uncomfortable?), he was almost a little scary. And I was scared AND horny.  
  
Simon: This is fucked up.  
  
I noticed they were keeping eye contact, Simon and Franco, but I couldn’t see Franco’s look while fucking him from behind. Simon seemed a little disturbed, was Begbie just staring him down? While I shagged him? With his raging erection pointing towards him like some dagger, some bouncing threat?  
Suddenly, Begbie bent down to be on his fours, and pulled me down with him. I kept on thrusting with a good hard rhythm, even though my back was starting to ache a bit... fucking alcohol, fucking molly... shoulda kept me good for longer than that, this was no time for my chronic back pain...  
And then Franco began growling, like a rabid dog.  
  
Mark: Oi, Franco baby, are ye growling at our auld friend Simon? It’s Sick Boy, Simon, remember? Don’t bite Simon, baby...  
  
Franco growled louder, and I guess I got an idea how me must’ve looked at the distressed Simon aw that time. Was he reacting badly to the MDMA? Spud, in the meantime, was still fascinated like we were some rare displays of butterflies hatching from larvae or something... or like rare animals mating to save the species... Spud was at it again with the masturbation, almost felt a little bad that Simon didnae seem ta think they could experiment a bit, too. They used tae, back in the day.  
  
But it seemed like Franco was under control because he liked my dicking too much, which was a thought I never thought I’d had in my entire life. Maybe it would’ve been that easy all along! Just give’um a shag and the auld dog’s tame!  
I leaned down to lie on his back, to give him a reach-around while railing him greedily, going faster, harder, needier... We both spilled our load in blissful, horny synchronicity. The things you can do with friends you know since childhood. Fucking marvellous. We collapsed for another time, on a bed soaked in sweat and other body juices. It took me a minute or two to even speak again, and when I did, it came in a whisper.  
  
Mark: I'm real glad we are pallies again, Franco. I missed ye. I really love ye, ye kno... alweys did...  
Franco: Aye...Ah love ye too, Mark.  
  
It was pure dead brilliant. Maybe the best high of my life. Despite all the bad things in the world and our lives, none of that could reach us now. Perfect bliss. Just a blanket of comfortable heaviness and satisfaction, soaking us in mellow warmth, a blanket so heavy I couldn’t move but didn’t care at all. But before I could kiss him or react in any way, Simon interrupted our little special moment, like a petty cunt.  
  
Simon: In a homo wey, I bet!  
Franco: Ye, in a fooking homo wey!!  
Simon: ‘Cause yir a FOOKIN HOMO!!  
Franco: SHUT YIR GOB OR AH’LL SHUT IT FOR YE, FUCKING PISHED CUNT!!  
  
Franco’s sudden outburst, reverting into his auld, scariest self, alarmed all of us. Everyone sat up, eyes open, shoulders square, bodies taught. Gave us those bunny rabbit looks, intimidated, quiet like, looking at each other to grasp the situation and what to do. I scanned the room for sharp or blunt objects, or glass of any kind. Back in my auld habits like an emergency protocol. He wouldnae attack him now... he wouldnae... would he? Now??  
  
Franco: ONE MAIR WORD AND I’LL RAM MY FIST UP YIR ARSE TILL IT COMES OUT OF YIR GOB AGAIN, SICK BOY! Ah SWEAR on yir BAIRNS and yir BURDS, AH’LL CRIPPLE YE!!!  
Mark: Franco!!  
  
Franco stood up, ready for violence, staring at Simon with those crazy eyes of his. Those psycho eyes, hungry for a bit of violence like it’s the stuff he lives off. But I grabbed his hand and he immediately grasped it back, held it tight. We were holding hands, amazing that. I didn’t think he’d attack Simon with me holding his hand like that, just grabbing him, just the physical contact used to help way back when. Just a little wake-up call to avoid the worst of him coming out. So maybe this time it work too. Well, I HOPED SO. DIDN’T KNOW SO. But I felt his anger soften up, the slightest bit... fuck... tragedy fucking averted, I’d say. Simon was scared shiteless, stumbling away from the bed. Grabbed his undies and pulled them up defensively.  
  
Simon: Ye ken what, fuck yirself. FUCK. YIRSELF. Ye set me up, ye planned this!!  
Mark: Ah remember you were the one keen to show Franco what a great lay you are...  
Franco: Yir oan thin ice, Simon, watch yir fucking words... cunt...  
Simon: Yir the fucking cunts, fucking, in MY whorehouse...  
Mark: Technically, ours. The renovation has been realised with the help of the European Union business development grant. And ah’m on the papers, ye needed me for that. And Spud designed and planned it aw, as you know.  
Simon: Well aren’t you a smart cunt! I DON’T CARE. I still got the place from my auntie, you’re just investors! So git yir arses oota here!! IT’S MA PLACE!  
Spud: But... it’s in the middle oaf the night... we’re all naked and our clothes are aw wet...  
  
Franco sat down on the bed again and I found a sudden stray smile flicker across his lips. Spud’s innocent words did break the tension, and I began to giggle. So he did too, and we lazily laid back down on the back again. Spud also joined us like this was the best joke of all time. He sat down with us, and we reverted to being just a pile of high as shite auld bastards reliving their auld days, but without the burds, just with each other. Spud began to touch my face like I wis some magical creature, which made me laugh even more. Franco was a bit confused when Spud got to his face, but not getting angry or nothing. He wis nivir angry at Spud, even back when. Simon just got up and left in anger at some point but had to have come back eventually, just can’t remember when. All became kinda fuzzy, we probably just all nodded off, sooner rather than later.  
  


* * *

The next morning we were all just sprawled across the room in the nude. Me and Franco on the bed, Spud and Simon on top of the blankets on the floor. I felt sticky, cauld, awkwardly sober and with the onset of the worst hangover droning in my head. I woke up before all the others, as I always did and still do. Looked at the sorry comatose bastards and felt a pang of déjà-vu, just standing besides them. But this time, I bent doon to look at Franco’s sleeping face, brushed some bedding fluff oaf his forehead. Slid the back of my hand along his cheek. He woke up and I smiled at him. He smiled back. Ah wis proud of him, there was some real character development happening... and I really liked ays being pallies again. Closest mate I ever had, which is so fucked up. But I needed him, and even that thrill, that knowledge I’d have to make sure he wouldnae lose control. And now we were shagging, too, finally putting that unresolved tension to some good use. If we had done this earlier, when we were living together in London, I think I might’ve nivir thrown him oot. Mad.

Smiling at the crazy bastard and seeing him smile back gave me some ideas what to do with the next 30 years of my life.

Didn’t look so useless anymore.


	2. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's Revenge Plans

I wouldn’t be a Williamson if I let that shite sit on me without a fight. First he fucked my burd Veronika, and inspired her to fuck us both over and run away with our money. Then he fucks our psychopathic cunt mate FRANCO BEGBIE just to show off that he can fuck them aw. Arrogant cunt. That’s no the order of things! AH’M OAN TOP. I just got caught of guard, is aw, I’d need a bit of preparation for this one. So I was preparing, with Spud, the auld softie. He needed a break from writing his damn short stories anywey, live a little.  
  
Simon: Ye always snogged me when we wirs younger, when wi wir oan the skag... come on, Spud boy...  
Spud: I guess I did but... as a mate, likesay? As a mate, Simon... didnae think any oaf it... I like ye, though...  
  
He wis already in me, he’d complain more if he was really not into it. Ah think I was getting the hang of it, but when ah looked back, I see he had a similar cunty expression Franco had. How is it that they cannae let go?  
  
Simon: Then ye shouldnae think of any oaf this either. It’s all good, some fun between mates, ken?  
Spud: Ah’m no complaining. Been kinda lonely in the sexual department after Gail an I called it quits. Just surprised, n aw... ye seem stressed, ye kno?  
Simon: Stressed?! Aye, maybe I AM fucking stressed! The fuckin cunts showing off, Mark and Franco. I will train until ah'm the best homo shagger aroond. I'll shag em both taking turns, one push there, one push there, till they come screaming... and they'll be begging me to be their lover but I'll tell'um, sorry lads, I'm no gay, ye gotta shag each other for solace!  
  
Daniel was thrusting with irregularity, how was I supposed to focus on getting better at homo sex when he was trying to ruin my ‘flow’? At least he wasn’t on the skag anymore, his health was ok, but his technique? Oof. The angle was good before, why was he moving so much? I guess I could try putting my head down, keep the hips up... ah, kinda getting good... fuck, as soon as I moved, Danny l was getting more irregular, this was shite! It would be easier if I could do the moving and the other one would just enjoy!!  
  
Spud: But aren't they already shaggin' each other, Mark and Franco? Seemed real happy n aw... I don't think they want you that wey, Simon... but we can do this, it's just—  
Simon: Shut up, Danny.  
Spud: It’s so funny! Ye always told me auld Beggars liked Rent Boy like _that_ , ye did, and ah nivir believed ya. When we wirs young boys, likesay... ye wir right all along! They seem real in love? I’m happy for’um!  
  
Ah couldnae believe the nerve on this one...  
  
Simon: I said SHUT YIR MOUTH!!

**_THE END_ **


End file.
